Who do you think you Are?
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: I'm back! This is a story about Heather and how she met Ryan and how they ended up taking over the theatre. How does Sharpay feel? and how did Ryan and Heather end up in bed? M for mature. Heather's POV. Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts" Oneshot.


Note: It's true…I am back from the dead! I got inspiration to write once more. I also realized that I have never written much with or about Heather so I decided to write a story around her, Ryan and the other wild cats of East High. The story is in Heather's point of view. I own nothing except Heather, and the song is Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts". **Bolded** words are lyrics and anything in _italics_ are the past and/or thoughts. On with it! Enjoy!

Here I am, lying in bed, naked…with one of the most popular people of East High. Ryan Evans. Of course Sharpay is number 1. I look over at him sleeping so peacefully with the face of an angel. But I guess I should start at the beginning. So here it goes.

_I was in the last period theatre class. I was staying late to help clean up for the Spring Musical auditions. Ms. Darbus had a meeting so I volunteered. I walked out onto the stage and instantly felt at home. Well, maybe that's because the stage is my second home. I have been in plays, singing performances and dance recitals. I lived on the stage. But of course talking to people at this school I was told the same piece of advice __never outshine Sharpay Evans__. I sighed softly. I closed my eyes and before I could stop, the words began to flow off my lips._

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you,**_

_**cause all that's waiting is regret,**_

_**and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,**_

_**you lost the love I loved the most.**_

_I paused hearing my voice echo through the empty theatre house._

_**I learned to live half a life,**_

_**and now you want me one more time.**_

_**And who do you think you are,**_

_**running around leaving scars,**_

_**collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**and tearing love apart?**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold,**_

_**from the ice inside your soul,**_

_**so don't come back for me,**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_I opened my eyes and to my shock someone came in. Well two people did._

"_Oh…Um….I didn't hear anyone come in…."_

"_You suck, get off the stage, we need to it to practice." Her voice was icy. This had to be Sharpy._

"_Right….the auditions…" I said, hopping off the stage. "It's all yours." I smiled._

"_It always has been." She retorted, walked up the steps and began to set up the stage for their audition._

"_You know…It's been a while since we've had an amazing singer like yourself." The boy said calmly. This was Ryan, Sharpay's lesser half as people said._

_I looked at him and blushed softly._

"_Well…I mean we did have Troy and Gabriella for a while but…Well Sharpay wouldn't have them for long." He said._

_I nodded at him, "Well everyone told me I better not outshine her unless I'm asking for a death wish."_

"_She's harmless. All words, no actions." He shrugged, "Wanna audition with me? I hate being her lap dog…"_

_I kind of nodded dumbly, unsure of what else to do really._

"_That song you were singing….we could throw some choreography to it and do a ballet or something like that." He said, reaching into his backpack for paper._

_I nodded again and sat down with him. Sharpay was oblivious to it, too busy practicing and warming up._

_When Ms. Darbus came in Ryan walked up to her and told her he was not auditioning with Sharpay but with me instead and was asking if, for once, he could be first instead of Sharpay. She agreed._

_I was still sitting there in shock. I was not planning to audition for the spring musical, or for any play really for that matter. Before I knew it were called up onto the stage. I looked out at everyone gathered there to audition. Some were there to watch. Sharpay's face was in shock. She clearly never came in 2__nd__ place before._

_Ryan gave the pianist the sheet music and he came back to me. It had been a long time since I danced and sung at the same time. I was shaking. I got my composure real fast when Ryan motioned for us to start._

_**I hear you've been asking all around,**_

_**if I am anywhere to be found,**_

_**but I have grown too strong,**_

_**to ever fall back in your arms.**_

_Something happened on that stage. In that moment, Ryan and I, we connected. I didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. I pushed myself from his arms and into a leap like we choreographed._

_**And I learned to live half a life,**_

_**and now you want me one more time.**_

_**And who do you think you are,**_

_**running around leaving scars,**_

_**collecting your jar of hearts,**_

_**and tearing love apart?**_

_**you're gonna catch a cold,**_

_**from the ice inside your soul,**_

_**so don't come back for me,**_

_**who do you think you are?**_

_Before I knew it the auditions were over, Sharpay disowned Ryan and I was suddenly climbing up the social ladder._

_**And it took me so long,**_

_**just to feel alright again,**_

_**remember how to put back the light in my eyes,**_

_**a wish I had missed the first time that we kissed,**_

_**cause you broke all your promises,**_

_**and now your back,**_

_**you don't get to get me back.**_

_It was opening night. I was with the other girls in the dressing room, prepping, going over my lines, practicing and silently freaking out. Ryan and I had the lead parts and Sharpay was my understudy. She was not happy about that at all. I tried to breathe and stay calm._

_**And who do you think you are,**_

_**running around leaving scars,**_

_**collecting your jar of hearts,**_

_**and tearing love apart?**_

_**you're gonna catch a cold,**_

_**from the ice inside your soul,**_

_**don't come back for me,**_

_**don't come back at all.**_

_It was closing night of the play and probably the best show of the 3 nights. There was going to be an after party at one of the girl's houses afterwards. There was going to be pizza, booze, and Ryan. Oh…Ryan…How we have gotten so close since this happened. Sharpay was beyond pissed. She wouldn't even look at Ryan now._

_**And who do you think,**_

_**running around leaving scars,**_

_**collecting your jar of hearts,**_

_**and tearing love apart?**_

_**you're gonna catch a cold,**_

_**from the ice inside your soul,**_

_**don't come back for me,**_

_**don't come back at all.**_

_The after party was insane. Everyone got drunk fast. I know I did. I finally had to leave and walk h__ome before I blacked out. _

_Ryan ran up behind me, slipping his arm around my waist. I smiled _"_hey…"_

"_Hey." He smiled back, nuzzling against my neck._

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_We were making out on my bed, stripping each other faster than I ever have before._

_**Who do you think you are?**_

And that was the story of how it happened. How I got here, in bed, with Ryan Evans. How in an instant everything changed. It was crazy. But crazy is the story my life it seems.

**Who do you think you are?**

My name…is Heather.

Note: And that's that! What did you guys think? I may right again soon – depends if I get more inspiration or not. Sorry it took me so long for this one ^.^. Until next time!


End file.
